Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing commercial blueberry variety is ‘Duke’, unpatented. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Draper’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103.
Comparing ‘BB06-426MI-84’ to ‘Duke’, the bush habit of ‘BB06-426MI-84’ is more upright, the fruit of ‘BB06-426MI-84’ is slightly darker in color, the maturity of ‘BB06-426MI-84’ is 5 days later than Duke and the mature leaves of ‘BB06-426MI-84’ are much darker in color.
Comparing ‘BB06-426MI-84’ to ‘Draper’, the bush habit of ‘BB06-426MI-84’ is more upright, the berry size and weight of ‘BB06-426MI-84’ are slightly less and the time of maturity of ‘BB06-426MI-84’ is 10 days earlier.
The present cultivar, ‘BB06-426MI-84’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.